Lunch Time
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: Jasper and Emmett had a stupid bet, a race to see who could finish the school lunch first. Find out what happends and who wins.


Emmett'sPOV

I walked into the cafeteria, but instead of going over to the table that we usually sat at I went to the lunch line. Of course, I was to impatient to wait in line, so I just walked up to the front and no one questioned or complained about it. Either they were to intimidated by me or didn't really care. No one listens to the 'no budging' rule, so why complain?

The lunch smelled unappetizing. I got the mental image of the lunch being deer blood and kids running out of the room. Thats what I felt like, but I had to do this, or it was my jeep. Man, why did I have to be so stupid and bet Jasper? Well, at least I wont have to be the only one, I thought just as Jasper came up beside me.

"Do you want to back out?" Jasper asked grabbing two trays and handing one to me.

"Emmett McCartney Cullen does not back out." I declared grabbing, what looked like, pizza and Jasper did too. I grabbed two handful of fries, white milk and chocolate, an apple and banana. I paid for my lunch and walked out, waiting for Jasper outside the door.

When Jasper came out I saw he had the same things, except he had strawberry and vanilla milk. We walked down towards the table and I felt like everything was in slow motion, while we were walking down the rows of tables. As we passed each table everyone would look at us and whisper something about us finally, actually, eating something. I sighed, I mean, come on. Cant we eat without people looking at us? I mean, yeah, we never actually eat because its human food, but they don't know were vampires, so it looks weird to them, that we don't eat. And I guess I cant blame them. I would be staring if I saw a human drinking blood from a deer or something.

Me and Jasper sat down across from each other. "You guys are really stupid." Rosalie said and I saw Alice and Bella nod in agreement. "Seriously, you find this entertaining?"

"Come on, baby. You got to do something new. Make school interesting."

"You find puking your guts out interesting?" Rosalie asked but she was ignored because I saw Jasper start eating his pizza. We were racing, to see who could finish first. We had to look human, so we were eating slower. Bite by bite, chew by chew.

I finished my pizza at the same time Jasper did, even though he started first, but I have a bigger mouth, so I could fit bigger pieces in. I started on my apple and Jasper started on the banana. I wrapped my mouth around half of the apple and bit in it, chewing it. I tried my best to discard the taste, but with the juice of the apple it was hard. A shudder rocked through me and I coughed, a chuck of apple coming out of my mouth and landing on Jasper's tray.

"You have to eat that!" Jasper said around half the banana he stuck in his mouth. I could tell he was trying not to spit it out, by the way his nose was wrinkled. He looked a little evil with the look on his face, but I resised laughing, not wanting to lose anymore of the apple.

I grabbed the piece on his tray and shoved it in with the rest that I was still working on trying to chew. I finally had it chewed enough to swallow it, after that I got the rest of the apple in my mouth and Jasper was starting at the apple, smiling, because he was in the lead, before he bit into it.

I still had huge chucks in my mouth but I swallowed it anyway. I coughed again, but luckily it didn't come back up. I quickly peeled the banana and pushed it in till I gagged on it. I bit it, then chewed. I just found the worst human food ever. This tasted worst than cow crap, and believe me, I know what that tastes like. It was another dare Jasper and I did. That was a smart bet, compared to this one. I gagged but kept it down. I thought Jasper was being a sissy, with the face he had, but I probably looked more of a baby, so I put a tuff face on and finished the rest.

"You discuss me, Emmett." Rosalie said getting up and leaving, Alice and Edward following.

I shrugged them off, swallowing the banana and putting fries into my mouth, until I finished them. Both Jasper and I started on our milk at the same time. I finished a split second before Jasper and got mine opened as he started opening his. I chugged it and Jasper did the same.

"Done!" I said just as Jasper said it. I glared at him and grabbed his milk cartan, shaking it. Sure enough, it was gone.

"If you think I would cheat, your wrong." He said crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "It seems we tied, so we both win and lose. I give you nothing and you give me nothing." He said like I was stupid.

"I know what a tie means. You could have said we tied. Say it with me,_ tie,_" I said angrily. I cant believe I didn't win. I so had him.

I shoved my chair backing, making it claps to the ground. I then just noticed that everyone was staring at us. "What!? Can't I eat without people staring!? Jeeze! You people have no manners!" I yelled and they all turned away, muttering to there friends. A few even scurried out, scared.

I walked up and dumped my empty tray then gave it to the lady to wash. Jasper followed and did the same. We both walked out. I sat down because I started feeling queasy. "Do you know how unsmart that was?" I asked clutching my stomach.

"That was a bad mistake." He said sitting down next to me. "Maybe we should go outside, or home."

"No, Emse cant know how stupid we were in school. We have to endure it. Surly, you can hold it, right?" I asked. I didn't know if I could hold it in myself, but I was tough, I could do it.

"Just as much as you can." He said, eyeing me.

"Okay, maybe we should go home." Jasper nodded and we both got up and left, taking Edwards Volvo so I wouldn't get puke in my jeep.

**I thought the end was the funniest part. Please review! :)**


End file.
